Drafting assemblies of the aforedescribed type are illustrated, for example, in the above-identified application and serve to draw out the roving or yarn which is to be spun in the spinning frame upon which one or more such assemblies may be mounted for each of the spinning stations. In the past means has been provided to laterally guide the lower belts and prevent them from shifting off the respective roller along the turnover rail which may be common to a number of such assemblies arrayed along the spinning frame for association with the respective spinning station.
The lower roller of the assembly is generally located in a fixed position on the spinning frame and to provide lateral guidance of a lower belt which passes around such a roller, it has been proposed to utilize a retaining cage or the like. The cage must be inserted through the loop of the lower roller. This complicates matters because it is desirable to be able to remove or to clean the cage.
The problem of removing such cages is complicated because the turnover rail itself must be passed through the loops of the lower belts of the entire set of assemblies to which this rail may be common. In the past complex guide systems had to be provided or arrangements had to be made to enable disassembly of the lower roller or rail to allow the lateral guide means to be inserted, replaced, cleaned or maintained.